


Wrapped in Lace and Silk

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Consensual Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Din Djarin, Trans Luke Skywalker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Luke has dressed himself up nicely for Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Wrapped in Lace and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses...

“Do you like it?” Luke asked and he turned around, so Din could admire ev ery angle  of his body.

Luke was wearing black lace panties, that left little to imagination with matching black lace stocking, held up by lace garners. His ass looked great in the panties, plump, round and inviting and the stockings made his legs look longer. Luke had covered his body in a matching black silk robe, that Din had given to him once. It slipped off one of his shoulders.

Din could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and his cock gave an interested twitch .

“Yes.” He stammered instead.

“You look great.”

He let his eyes wonder over Luke’s body, taking in every detail like he was seeing it for the first time.  The  matching scars on Luke’s chest, the mole on his shoulder Din liked to press kisses to,  the  thin scars on Luke’s back as a result from the Emperor’s lightning and the thin scar on Luke’s wrist, that marked  the place where Vader had cut Luke’s hand off.

Seeing those scars always made Din sick and proud at the same time. Proud that Luke had fought and survived it all. Sick that Luke had to  go through that at all, that Din hadn’t been there to protect him, to take care of him.  He wondered if Luke felt the same about his scars. Luke liked to press kisses to them and tell him how beautiful he was. 

Din took a step forward. He plucked the belt from the robe and let the satin fabric glide in his hands. He tied the soft strip of fabric in front of Luke’s eyes, who shivered, but remained still. 

Din’s hand lingered on Luke’s cheek . He softly stroked Luke’s cheekbone. Luke tried to chase  Din’s finger with his lips, but Din pulled back.

Luke, involuntarily, let out a soft whine at the loss of contact.

“Easy,” Din whispered, “I’ll take care of you. Dressing up so nicely for me.”

“Only for you.” Luke whispered breathlessly. 

“Good boy.” Din praised and another shiver  went through Luke’s body.

Din knew Luke  got  wound up like nobody’s business when he was praised.

Luke sank down to his knees. His hands shot up and caressed Din’s thighs. Every hair on Din’s body stood on end and his skin was littered in goosebumps.

“I want to take care of you first.” Luke said.

Luke blindly reached for the zipper on Din’s trousers and pulled it down. Din held a breath in as Luke freed his cock from his pants. Luke licked his plump, pink lips. 

“ Please let me take care of you first .”  He said and gave the head of Din’s cock a kitten lick. 

Din groaned , while  his cock hardened under Luke’s handywork. 

Luke licked a  long stripe along Din’s dick from tip  root .  Din’s hands shot  in Luke’s hair and started combing through the blond locks. 

“Can I suck?” Luke asked, his breath tingling  Din’s cock.

Din could  imagine Luke’s eyelashes fluttering against the satin fabric of the makeshift blindfold. 

“Yes.” 

Luke wrapped his lips around the head of Din’s cock almost immediately and gave a hard suck. Wet little sounds came from Luke’s mouth, while he was sucking on Din’s cock like it was a delicious lollipop. 

“Fuck, Luke.” Din swore. 

Luke took more of Din inside his mouth, drool was  running down his chin and he was slowly bobbing his head. Din had to resist the urge to grab Luke’s hair tightly in his fists and to trust hard into Luke’s mouth.  But Luke wanted to be in charge now and Din was going to let him. 

With every lick and every bob of the head, Din felt himself getting closer to climax.  Luke  was slowly circling his hips and his grip on Din’s thighs tightened.  Luke hummed. The sensation sent shocks  up Din’s body. He knew that if Luke didn’t stop, he would cum and that was not something he wanted, yet.

“Stop.” He groaned .

Luke drew back  immediately . His lips  made a wet popping s ound . He looked up at Din and tilted his head in confusion.

Din didn’t say anything,  he just helped Luke to his feet.

“My turn.” He whispered in Luke’s ear. Goosebumps  spread over Luke’s skin.

He helped Luke stand up, who shivered in anticipation. Din admired the view a little bit more. Luke’s lips were swollen from sucking, drool was drying on his lips and chin. Din’s cock was throbbing. He swiped the drool away. Luke tried to suck on Din’s thumb, but Din pulled away before he could. 

He walked behind Luke and pressed his lips against Luke’s neck. Luke titled his head to give Din better access. Din slipped Luke’s silk robe off. His hands wondered down to Luke’s rear and gave a soft slap. Luke yelped.

“Beautiful.” Din whispered. 

He guided Luke towards their bed and softly pushed down. Luke let out a soft “oof” when his back made contact with the soft mattress. He spread his legs wide. 

Din spotted a moisture spot on Luke’s panties. He could feel heat pooling in his groin and softly rubbed the wet spot through the fabric. Luke mewled immediately, his finger’s gripping the sheets of the bed tightly, wrinkling the sheets. His thighs were trembling. Luke was holding himself back from touching Din.

“Good boy.” Din praised. 

Luke let out little moans and groans . He couldn’t see  what Din was doing, but that was halve the fun . Suddenly, the fingers on Luke’s panties disappeared . Luke whined at the loss of contact.

“No.” He groaned. 

“Easy, Cyare.” Din said . 

As quietly as he could, Din took of his clothes before kneeling between Luke's spread legs. He let his fingers ghost over one of the garners. Din massaged the skin under the lace and placed his wet lips on Luke’s thigh.

“Oh.” Fell out of his lips and Din chuckled softly against Luke’s skin. 

Din sucked on the soft s kin and more little sounds fell out of Luke’s mouth. 

“Please.” He was begging, “Please, Din.”

Din ignored Luke’s little pleads and continued his trail up Luke’s strong thighs . He pulled back and rand his hands up Luke’s stockings , softly rubbing the sensitive skin between the panties  where he had previously sucked a couple of hick eys.

Agonizingly slow, Din pulled the garners down, his blunt nails scratching over Luke’s skin. Little cries fell out of Luke’s lips. The wet spot on Luke’s panties was becoming bigger and darker.

Once the garners and stockings were off, Din hooked a finger under the hem of Luke’s panties and slipped them off. Luke sucked in a breath and spread his legs a little wider, revealing a glistering, wet pussy and an engorged clit.

“So beautiful.”  Din whispered .

“Din, kiss me please.” Luke begged and Din obliged. 

He pressed his warm lips against Luke’s soft ones. Luke reciprocated the kiss with a passion of his own, but Din  pulled back sooner than Luke would have wanted. He tried to chase Din’s lips , but failed. 

Din pressed on Luke’s swollen clit and Luke let out a loud moan. Din caught his open mouth in a kiss and muffled the moan. 

“Ah ah.” Luke groaned, when Din started rubbing circles on Luke’s clit.

He  circled the rim of Luke’s hole, teasing him. 

“Please Din.” Luke begged weakly.

“Please what?” Din asked, his lips ghosted over Luke’s.

“Please fuck me.”

At that moment, Din pressed one finger inside and Luke moaned loudly. He rolled into the finger and grinded his clit against the palm of Din’s hand. Din contemplated punishing him for it, but decided against it.  _ Let Luke have his fun _ he thought.

He pushed a second finger inside Luke’s tight hole and started scissoring him open, making sure he was loose enough before really fucking him. He pushed Luke’s hips down with his other hand, preventing him from grinding against Din’s hand more.

“No.” Luke whined, but Din knew he was just being impatient.

“Easy.” He warned.

“Please.” Luke started begging again when Din began to thrust his fingers.

Din added a third finger and more little sounds came out of Luke’s mouth. Din captured Luke’s open in another kiss, muffling Luke’s moans. Din groaned, when Luke’s tongue entered his open mouth and started exploring. They broke the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily.

Luke took advantage of Din’s weakened state to buckle his hips up and let his clit brush against Din’s open hand palm. He smirked. Din rolled back to kneel in front of Luke’s spread legs and retracted his fingers from Luke’s hole . He delivered a quick slap to Luke’s clit.

Luke mewled loudly.

“Naughty boy.” Din said, husky. 

“I wouldn’t have to get naughty if you’d just fuck me already.” Luke groaned, which earned him another slap to the clit.

“So impatient.” Din’s fingers pressed into the skin of Luke’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. With his other hand, Din guided his  length to Luke’s swollen and  damp pussy lips and rubbed  through them . Luke gasped loudly at the sensation .

“Maybe I’ve spoiled you too much.”  He  said as he rubbed the swollen clit with the head.

Luke tried to press  onto Din’s cock, but Din held him back.

“I’m in control, remember?” Din whispered.

Luke groaned in frustration. Din raised an eyebrow.

“Do I need to spank you?” 

Normally Luke would pounce on the opportunity to get spanked, but Din knew Luke was too far gone for that right now. 

“No, I’ll be good.” Luke whined and pouted. 

“I promise, Din.” 

“Then behave or I’ll leave you to take care of myself. ” 

Luke groaned at that prospect . 

“No  Din , please.”

Din teased Luke’s wet hole with his cockhead and waited a couple of agonizing moments before slowly pushing inside. He was trying to keep his breathing steady, but it was becoming increasable difficult the deeper he went. His fingernails dug into Luke’s skin. 

For a moment, the world outside ceased to exist. It was like they were the only beings in the Galaxy. Nothing else mattered, just them. 

Luke felt hot and tight around him , but it felt right. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt right.

Luke's fingers were digging into the bedsheets. His head was turned to the side and the blindfold had shifted, so Din could Luke was keeping his eyes closed. His mouth was popped open obscenely and he was taking deep breaths.

Din was heavily breathing through his noise, trying to steady himself. And then, he started moving. Slowly, at first, but he quickly picked up a steady pace.

A string of sinful sounds came from Luke's lips and Din swallowed them all. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room. 

“Ahhhahh.” Din moaned, his fingernails making deep grooves into Luke’s skin.

Luke wrapped his legs around Din’s waist to pull him closer, to make him go deeper inside of him. 

“Faster.” He begged.

“Faster please, Din.”

Din grabbed Luke’s hips even more tightly and started to pound in earnest. The bed was creaking and the headboard pounded against the wall in a steady, but fast pace.

“Yes yes yes.” Luke  chanted with every thrust, slamming his head back into the soft pillows. He was leaning with his hands against the headboard to give himself better support and slamming his hips back to meet Din with every thrust. 

Din moaned and panted. Luke’s walls were clenching around him and Din knew he was approaching orgasm.

“Fuck Luke.” He managed to gasp out.

“Let go.” Luke panted. 

And Din did. He came inside Luke with a load groan, but Luke didn’t let go yet, not until Din had stopped cumming. Luke let his legs slide off Din.

Din pulled out and cum and slick started dripping out of Luke’s hole , but Din wasn’t done yet.  He waited a few moments and then started gathering the mixture of slick and cum. He rubbed over Luke’s puffy hole and slowly made his way up higher. Luke tensed in anticipation. 

Luke nearly screamed when Din touched his clit with his slicked-up fingers.

“Oohh.” 

“That’s it, Cyare'ika.”  Din said encouragingly.

He started rubbing faster, but he knew it wouldn’t take much for Luke right now. Din smiled softly when all that came out of Luke’s were little whimpers and moans. Luke was drooling on the pillows and his breathing was starting to speed up again. His fingers were constantly curling and uncurling. Then he finally came with a loud yelp and his body went slack. 

Din softly touched Luke's knee to ensure him he was still there and moved to take to blindfold off. Luke's eyes remained closed and he was taking slowly, calming breaths. With his clean hand Din combed through Luke's hair once before disappearing into the ‘fresher. He came back with a wet piece of cloth and carefully started to clean Luke up, avoiding Luke's most sensitive areas. He disposed of the cloth and joined Luke in their bed. Luke curled up against him and Din threw the blankets over them.

For a moment there was silence.

“How is it, that every time I try to take care of you, you end up taking care of me?” Luke asked with a slight pout on his plump lips. 

Din stroked the soft skin of Luke's waist with a calloused finger, before he answered.

“I love taking care of you.” Din pressed a kiss to Luke's hair.

“And you love being taking care of.”

Luke didn't answer and Din didn't have to look at him to know he was still pouting. Din started to massage the skin of Luke's lower back. Luke sighed and laid his head on Din's chest, knowing that Din was right or he was too tired to argue. That was also a possibility. 

“I could kick your ass.” Luke reminded him sleepily.

Din smiled softly, looking at the man next to him with nothing but love and adoration.

“I know and I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” Luke yawned. 


End file.
